In intelligent wiring systems used for light frame structures such as houses and buildings under three stories, switches are employed which do not directly switch the power required by devices such as lights and switched outlets and the like. Rather, low level signals are generated which can be detected by the central or local controller for the system which in turn can operate solid state power switches, or relays, or solenoids to effect power switching. Switches frequently operate in several different modes and frequently require electronic components having parameters to provide pulses of desirable characteristics; capacitors, resistors, diodes and display lamps. This calls for an assembly of elements located at a given switch point which can lead to numerous small components, switches, connectors, fasteners and anchors and face plates and the like, as well as brackets and boxes which all must be properly assembled to provide a proper function. This in turn adds a cost and installation complexity for the craftsmen which is undesirable and can lead to delays and mistakes in installing intelligent wiring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch for intelligent wiring of buildings wherein the various elements required are preassembled as a single handleable unit. It is yet a further object to provide a novel switch structure incorporated into the necessary decorative face plate of the switch utilizing the plastic material of the face plate to support switch elements. It is still a further object to provide a face plate incorporating switch elements and simple, conventional components for use in an intelligent switching function.